My Way of Saying, I Love You
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: For those who are in love and who wanted to be in love. A special gift for valentines day. A way of saying I Love You to a special girl! DON'T READ IT! IT SUCKS!


GhiMiNaRuHo: The idea just came into my head. There are some events happened at our school this valentines and it really inspires me writing again. I found it very nice and sweet. I hope you'll like this story of mine. I dedicate this story to little doggy, jwinkee, WizdomGoddess, Diana.05, manimefrances, and to all of my friends! Happy Valentines everyone!

Mikan's Point of View. This story really happened in real life (today). Pare pahiram ng idea mo a! Ayos ah kinilig yung girlfriend mo! Mwahahahahaha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Way of Saying, "I Love You"**

**OoO**

I woke up this morning feeling so great and alive. Who wouldn't? Today's Valentine's; today's a special day for couples and lovers. It is a day for Natsume and I.

I can't help but smile. Indeed, it is our first day. I wonder what will Natsume do in our first Valentine's! It's been half a year since we became couple. The time is short but it was enough to prove how much we love each other. Well, time isn't the basis of a good and strong relationship, right?

I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking? I should get dress now and hurry for Natsume will scold me again for being late. I'm sure he'll be at the park one hour before we go to our class.

I stood up and took a shower. I wore my uniform and combed my hair as I stand before the mirror. I'm already 16 and perhaps it isn't bad to look lovely today … especially this day. I picked my lip balm and applied it to make my lips shiny and pinkish. I took my eyeliner and mascara and arranged my eyelashes. I put some blush on my cheeks after I apply my perfume. I let my hair down and make it straight using an iron. I hope Natsume will like it! (giggles)

Looking at myself with satisfaction, I stood up and proceeded to the park.

I saw Natsume sitting on a bench, and as usual, reading a manga, I went in front of him not saying a thing. I want to surprise him!

He lifted his head as I kept my smile.

His face was emotionless, something that I didn't expect to see.

"You're late," he said in an emotionless tone.

I was frustrated! Is that the first thing I should get from my boyfriend after all the things I have done just to be beautiful in front of him?

"I'm sorry Natsume," I replied, trying to hide my innocence and hidden character.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Natsume stood up and walked directly completely ignoring me! How could he!

"Hey Natsume…"

He turned around. "What?"

"Nothing…"

He shrugged and said nothing. I feel so frustrated! I don't know but I guess, Natsume didn't consider this day a special day. It was far too obvious! AAHH! Why Natsume?

But I will not give up! And I won't let this day end without gaining something from my boyfriend! He has to show me RIGHT NOW my importance as a girlfriend to him.

I ran towards him and grabbed his arm to embrace it. I feel so stupid! It wasn't my personality to grab his arm just to hug it or to cling! But it feels like I have to do it.

He didn't move an inch. He just let me cling on his arm and didn't bother to complain or anything. I was glad a bit. But I wanted to see something. I wish he would say something sweet or nice or BLUSH! Hello? Are you a stone?

"Hey Natsume…"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the date today?"

"You're really an idiot! Today's February 14."

"I see…"

_Failed…_

"Hey Natsume…"

"What?"

"Look at that couple! Aren't they sweet?"

"Nope."

"What? They're hugging! Besides, the girl carries a cute teddy bear! I bet her boyfriend gave that to her."

"How did you know?"

"Ahh… just a guess."

"Don't guess it will only ruin your brain."

"Hmph!" DAMN YOU NATSUME!

_Failed…_

"Hey Natsume!"

"What again?"

"Why don't you do that?" (Mikan pointed a couple kissing under a tree)

"Huh?"

"That couple YOU IDIOT!"

"Mikan, I don't even know that girl! Why should I do that?"

_Failed…_

"Hey Natsume!"

"What is it?" He said a little annoyed.

"Umm… do you want to go to the Central Town?"

"No…"

"Amusement Park?"

"No…"

"A Love Booth?"

"No…"

"Okay fine! Are you free tonight?"

"No…"

"Huh? Why?"

He looked at me with straight eyes. "I want to sleep!"

"Grr… fine! Sleep if you want to sleep! Forget if you want to forget! I don't need a bouquet! I don't need chocolates! I don't need a teddy bear! I don't need balloons or anything! I don't need you today!"

"Mikan, what are you saying? Why do you need those stuffs?"

"I HATE YOU!"

I ran away from Natsume, crying. My heart is aching and my head is spinning. I felt my tears flowing from my eyes and it ruined my make-up! How Dare you Natsume! I thought you would be romantic for our first Valentine's! I thought you would do something! I thought… I thought…

I stopped in front of a restroom door. Maybe, I have expected too much from him. It wasn't good, right? Besides, I should have thought about Natsume too! Natsume isn't a person who would be romantic like those guys out there. Yes, she should be happy by having Natsume from the first place.

But still… she feels so jealous.

She's jealous on her surroundings. She's jealous on the girls who already received a bouquet of red roses, or nice sweet chocolates.

"I just want… I just (sniff)… I just want to be with you Natsume. I just want to feel the things other's were feeling this Valentines. Why? Every time we spend minutes together is like as if we're nothing! I know how you feel about me… but I can't feel it! I can't see it! You always act so cold and stupid towards me. You never hug or kiss me! You haven't told me Natsume, the words I wanted to hear from you… the words 'I Love You'!"

I went inside the restroom and removed my make-up on my face. I washed it by water before going to my won room.

I feel so down especially now that I am seeing couples passing by, acting sweet like couples do. I sighed. I shouldn't feel this way. It's my fault anyway. I've been pushing things inside my head!

I went on my room and got scolded for being late again. Why do it has to be Mr. Jinno today? I sighed. I got a punishment from him after classes. Ohmygosh, do I have to clean the room for such a special day like this?

I sat at my place and sighed again. I look at the board and felt stupid again. I can't understand a bit on his lessons! Besides, I'm not in the mood to study today.

Mr. Jinno proceeded in lecturing us about the Mean-Value Theorem of Calculus, whatever that means…

"Hey look!" I heard someone saying in the middle of the class? Wow! That's something!

"Aww… aren't that sweet?"

"Yeah… Mikan is so lucky!"

"Huh?" I said, looking at everyone.

They pointed something at the window of the class. I turned my head.

There's a big sign at the window. There are words written in big letters:

I'm not corny like those guys. I don't feel like spending my money just to show how much you value to me. There are no quotes or material things that will measure how much I feel for you, Mikan. And don't think I already forgot what special day it is. Happy Valentine's day, my Mikan. I hope you like my way of saying, "I Love You"

I felt my tears flowing again. "Natsume…"

"Yes… I love you too Natsume. Thank you. Happy Valentine's."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GhiMiNaRuHo: Hmmm… too short! Heheheh… please review! Happy Valentines!


End file.
